A Deep Hidden Scar
by Paper Things
Summary: I just realized something... Something surprising about Sasori's past. His life was planned to be short, to be filled with nontearful eyes of sorrow, but eyes of a deep hidden scar no one else really noticed... Angsty! Sasori tribute. Read OR Review!


**Author's Note: **Gah! I love oneshots now… But, that doesn't mean I'll stop my continuous stories! This is a Sasori tribute. There was one part in Akatsuki's Lust for Blood AMV on Youtube that has Sasori. And dude, I just realized something… Well, you might know what I mean when I write this little oneshot for Sasori.

_Italics - Flashback/memory_

Print - Normal

**Dedicated To:**

**My Reviewers and Readers!**

**Especially for:**

**Akasuna no Sasori, for all the suffering he's been through.**

_**A Deep Hidden Scar...**_

_By: Paper Things_

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasori, remembering what Chiyo has told her about his past…

* * *

"_Sasori was a young boy, when his parents were killed by the White Fang of Konohagakure… He had no parents to love him, no friends, none of the affection and family love he got. I tried giving him that, but I wasn't just enough… He suffered, without parents and without friends." Chiyo ended sadly. _

_The pink haired medic protested, "But, Naruto is just the same, in fact, he never knew his parents! Sasuke's family was slaughtered at a young age as well."_

_The elderly woman shook her head, "You may think of Sasori as a strong boy, but he was a shy and sensitive one… The day he made his first two puppets of his mother and father, he looked happy, though as they fell, he looked at them with such emotionless eyes, with such empty heart and soul, it wasn't normal for a boy Sasori's age." _

* * *

Sasori swiftly shifted his fingers as he glanced at Chiyo and Sakura with such interest, and blood lust, it seemed horrifying. The wise old woman's eyes blinked as she reflected her memories of Sasori…

* * *

_The young boy seemed sad as he heard the news of his parent's death. Sasori stared at a long ago picture of his mother and father holding him as a baby all wrapped up in bunches of blankets. Their smiles seemed happy and carefree. He tried his hardest, to remember that happy moment, but of course, he was too young then. He blinked and thought of an idea with the puppets of his mother and father. He released a nice current of chakra strings from each of his fingers towards his puppets and slowly, yet ever so carefully moved them. _

_Chiyo was from behind the door, peering at Sasori's movements and gestures as he smiled happily with warmth and love, as the puppet parents seemed to hug him. His smile was filled with bliss and affection that it made Chiyo seem sad. She remembered the day the camera shutter flashed, it was the sound of both of the mother and father's death bells…_

* * *

Sakura glanced at Chiyo, as if not sure what to do as the elderly woman was in a trance-like state. Chiyo suddenly remembered the day she took Sasori out for a walk.

_She couldn't break the news that his parents were dead. Sasori was too young. Instead, she took him out to a normally hot sunny day walk around Suna. He had the solemn and empty facial expression as he walked. Just as he turned around to see a child trip and fall, crying, his parents came running up to him, giving him much hugs and affection, he looked sad. Chiyo stared at the child with a twinge of jealousy for Sasori. _

"_Sasori?" she called out unexpectedly of herself. _

_He looked up with a small smile as if he would give one to a mother, "Chiyo-baasama, please buy me some candy on the way back." She knew he didn't want her to worry and act sympathetic towards him. _

"_Y-Yes. All right." She gave a sad smile. Even though she knew he didn't want sympathy, she decided to play along with his 'happy act'. She could still see the sad and empty eyes within his gray hazel eyes. Sasori walked up ahead as Chiyo stared at his back with sorrowful eyes. 'He'll always be alone…' she thought. _

* * *

Sasori glanced at Chiyo, curious as to think what was taking her so long to make the first move.

* * *

_The red haired boy was looking down at the last and only picture he had of his parents. He gasped silently to himself as the door creaked open slightly and hid the picture behind his back to see who the intruder was. _

_He gasped in shock as he saw a little wooden man starting to move and kneel down to him, as if to greet him. His eyes widen slightly and laughed a little as the wooden man stood back up and Chiyo appeared with a small smile across her face. _

"_Chiyo-baasama!" he had a surprised look on his young face. _

"_What do you think, Sasori?" Chiyo asked. "This puppet control technique has been passed down from one generation to the next. Would you like to learn it?" She decided it was something to keep his thoughts away from his now deceased parents. _

_He gasped again, though the gasp was filled with shock and happiness as he spoke, "You'll teach me?" _

_She was happy it was working out so far, "Come with me." She started showing him a dark room filled with a few puppets, some tools, and wood. "All of these are malfunctioning puppets made by the Sand Village." Sasori glanced to the right of the room and saw many wooden puppets, some dressed in a dark ragged cloak, and some bare. "Sasori, use everything here as you like." Chiyo seemed pleased with herself. "Try making your own puppet." _

_He looked up at his grandmother, "My own puppet?" _

* * *

Sakura was sending many punches towards Sasori as he dodged, Chiyo tried her hardest to keep up due to her old age, but she managed.

* * *

_It was late at night and Sasori went to sleep in his room without a good night to Chiyo. She decided it was best to see if he was actually asleep or not. As she cracked opened the door, what she saw was truly amazing, yet frightening at the same time. Sasori was asleep with two puppets he made himself. It looked identical to his mother and father. Her eyes saddened once more, 'It seems like the puppet technique isn't still curing his depression… Though, I hope it helps at least.' She thought inwardly to herself. _

* * *

The red haired man soon revealed his full control of exactly one hundred puppets. Chiyo remained focused, though her memories seem to not stop as she battled all the puppets and kept a watchful eye on Sakura.

* * *

_It was during noon as she just witnessed Sasori carefully controlling the mother and father puppet, shifting them to the hugging position he saw the other day with the hurt child and his parents. It was extraordinary how he learned so quickly how to make, and move puppets, it was almost as if he were born to be a puppet master. _

_Chiyo stared wide-eyed at his face, filled with bliss, love, affection, and the warmth he got from the cold empty shells of his puppets. For the first time, he felt his sorrow and sadness slip away as he entered a heavenly warmth that evaded his entire sense and focus on the chakra as it disappeared. His eyes widened in shock as the heard the clattering of the puppets fall to the ground uselessly. His red hair covered the expression on his face though Chiyo knew it was empty once again, though this time filled with a bit of frustration and anger hinted in his gray brown eyes. _

_She shivered the way he looked at the puppets. Sasori's cold stare was as if he thought the mother and father puppets were worthless, not worth his time and patients on. The cracks and the messy hair of the puppets seem to ruin the nice and neat texture to the puppet's face. _

_To that day, Chiyo never knew she saw the eyes of a future murderer. _

* * *

Now, here the monster here, battling his grandmother and the Hokage's apprentice till the death of his. Just as he was about to attack Sakura with one last final blow, his contained heart seemed to suddenly stop. He gasped in shock as he looked from left, his mother, and his right, his father puppets both ending his pain and suffering. As he gave his last dying words to Sakura, Chiyo couldn't help but notice the dying eyes of Sasori… It seemed to be shocked, as if he thought, 'How could I have forgotten my parents…?' and his eyes also held a deep scar of his past, his pain, his suffering, the anguish he suffered had finally ended at last.

**May Akasuna no Sasori Rest in Peace**

**Author's Note:** I just realized he had been through so much… When he left Suna, it was as if he wanted suicide and joined the Akatsuki, knowing he would die in battle eventually… T-T READ AND REVIEW!! …THANK YOU!!


End file.
